


Kdo prihaja

by orphan_account



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Peace, Poetry, Victory
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Za daljne čase, ko je imela samoumevnost drugačen pomen.





	Kdo prihaja

**Author's Note:**

> Navdih: Fantaghirò (1991), Fantaghirò 2 (1992), Pojoči kamen (O. R. Melling)

Kdo prihaja?

Jaz prihajam.

 

Zakaj prihajaš?

Ker imam pravico.

 

Kakšno pravico?

Pravico tega, kar sem.

 

Pridi, dobrodošel si.

Prihajam, dobrodošel sem.


End file.
